


Occhi divoratori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno di sangue [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella concezione di Byakuran, controllare Yuni è l'unico modo per salvarla da se stessa.Scritto per il p0rnfest.2018-01-13	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Byakuran/Yuni	Controllo d'anima
Relationships: Byakuran/Uni | Yuni
Series: Arcobaleno di sangue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587064





	Occhi divoratori

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Havana (Rock Version) [By Halocene]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdhlrJ0RGIk&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&index=27.

Occhi divoratori

Yuni teneva le mani adagiate in grembo, aveva le iridi azzurre spente, sul capo aveva un morbido cappello candido. Era accomodata con la schiena ritta sul divano, circondata da piante colme di fiori.

Byakuran la guardava sorridendo, le sue iridi brillavano. Le accarezzò i capelli, giocherellandoci.

“Non devi essere arrabbiata con me, mio piccolo e tenero tesoro” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. 

La fece stendere, Yuni si lasciò guidare, rigida, senza reagire. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto e il suo respiro era pesante, ma regolare.

Il cappello cadde sul letto, risaltava sulla stoffa vermiglia della fodera.

Byakuran le slacciò il lungo mantello candido e lo lanciò dietro di sé, questo ondeggiò gonfiandosi e scivolò a terra.

“Devo sembrare a tutti un mostro. Come posso controllare l’anima di un così tenero fiore?

La verità è che ti amo, dimensione dopo dimensione il mio cuore ti appartiene. Tu sei un chiodo fisso che va oltre spazio e tempo”.

Byakuran accarezzò la coscia nuda della ragazzina, la palpeggiò sotto le dita, sentendola soda, dalla pelle liscia.

“Io ti controllo l’anima, mia diletta, per impedirti di sacrificarti come in ogni altra dimensione”.

Yuni si lasciò andare a un lungo sospiro, con una voce lontana, mentre lui le slacciava i lacci bianchi dei lunghi stivali, sfilandoglieli.

Byakuran abbassò la cerniera del suo top nero, lasciandole scoperti i piccoli seni.

\- Così perfetti – pensò, prendendo un capezzolo in bocca e succhiandolo. Lo sentì diventare turgido.

I grandi occhi della ragazzina continuavano a non brillare di nessuna luce.

Byakuran le sfilò la fascia che le copriva la coscia e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandola avidamente, inumidendola di saliva, mentre la sua eccitazione cresceva a dismisura.

La lasciò cadere per terra, ansimando rumorosamente.

Tra i seni della giovane spiccava il ciuccio della madre Arcobaleno, quello della fiamma del cielo.

Le gote di Byakuran s’infiammarono, mentre la sua figura si rifletteva nella placca metallica e ovale della cintura della ragazzina.

“Tu sei sempre così buona, così perfetta e pura. Guidata dalle crudeli dee di questo mondo cerchi sempre di aiutare gli altri e finisci per perdere la tua vita nel tentativo.

Questa volta non sfiorirai, mio piccolo fiore” sussurrò Byakuran.

Finì di spogliarla, scalciando con il piede i pantaloncini neri inguinali di lei.

“Non temere, voglio solo potere godere delle tue grazie. Guardare e nutrire il mio spirito della tua perfezione.

Non la macchierò. Mi limiterò a berne a piene mani come un assetato da un fiume” sussurrò Byakuran. Deglutì rumorosamente un paio di volte.

Yuni alzò la mano verso l’alto, sfiorando con le dita sottili la luce che scendeva dal lampadario.

Byakuran si slacciò i pantaloni, infilando le mani nei boxer. Si afferrò il membro ed iniziò a muovere spasmodicamente la mano avanti e indietro, portando refrigerio alla sua eccitazione. Più i suoi occhi bramosi si spostavano su ogni centimetro del corpo della ragazzina, più cresceva il suo desiderio.

Si ritrovò a boccheggiare, deglutendo rumorosamente, sporgendo il bacino in avanti. I movimenti della sua mano divennero spasmodici, come in preda a dei raptus. Curvò la schiena all’indietro e, con un lungo gemito, venne, sporcandosi boxer e pantaloni di sperma.

“Oh sì…” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e raggiunse un’espressione di pace.

\- Dominando la tua anima perdo la mia, tu ti elevi, io discendo – pensò.


End file.
